


Fangs

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: it wasn't easy being a vampire in Japan, nor was it easier if you're a famous rockstar.He promised that we would only deal with people who deserves it,yakuzas, rapists, killers.but he got out of control and wanted more.And I just wanted to be a human again





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long hiatus. I just finish my studies and this fanfic is a like a warming up for me to start writing again. I don't know whether it'll be a long one or just a short one really ^^. But Thank you for reading it!

The noodle cup feels warm in my hand, even with the gloves on my nails seems to go through it, piercing the fabric slowly. I don’t know when it started but all I remember that night was a surprised visit from the tattooed vocalist, there was something different to him that night. He was rough on the bed, tossing me vigorously as he pounded through me. A sharp sting around my neck where he bit through, sucked me to euphoria with the orgasm we had. Kyo squats next to me, holding a cigarette a giving me a puff. 

‘’It’s rather cold tonight’’ he said slowly, rolling up his sleeves to show off his tattoos more.

It’s 3 am but after weeks, we’ve grown accustomed to it. Our body clock changes as we don’t stay up in the morning anymore. Studio practices always seem to start late in the afternoon or evening and even that. It’s rather hard to get up. My teeth ache a bit and I sighs.

‘’That noodle won’t be enough to fill you. You know what you need.’’ His red eyes glance, giving me a look. 

‘’I know that, it doesn’t really taste like much anymore.’’ I set the noodle cup aside after a few slurps. ’’who are we hunting tonight?’’

‘’I saw a bunch of those yakuza a few blocks at the back, they separated from their main group. Only 3 people remained. I think we can handle them, they don’t carry weapons are of course…drunk as fuck’’ Kyo snickers a bit. 

He enjoys drinking the blood of those already intoxicated with alcohol. He said it’s a bit of a high he gets from them. The street light was enough to illuminate the road but we can see it clear like the day. Our sense heightens more, unfortunately, we grew tired easily during the day. I put on the face mask back on and pull over my hoodie over my head, standing up. 

‘’Let’s go’’

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

''agh! I didn't know that one of them would bring a knife'' Kyo licks his wounds clean on the couch. We're back at our apartment, the lights were off but the curtains spread aside to let the lights from the city in. 

''Could you just let me sanitize it?'' I place the bandage to my side, scooching near him. It was a rather fulfilling night. There were indeed 3 of them but in the midst of the struggle, one of them manage to slash Kyo's arm. His tendons are apparent but after a few hours it healed up to just a deep cut. 

''You do know that we can heal up really quick right? you don't have to dress my wound'' Kyo stares back at me with a chuckle. 

I went in closer still and sanitize the deep cut with some rubbing alcohol and bandage it up. '' I still hate to see you...like this.''

A sigh was heard from him as he holds up my face, he leans in and I feel that hot breath of him again as we kiss. That is one of the attributes of us that we didn't diminish, we still breathe like a human being, our heart still beats and we can still…die.  
There was a pause before I let my hands linger on his skin, slowly up to his face before we kiss again. I could feel his fangs as my tongue runs through his teeth, he bit my lips playfully, a gentle tug and that deep chuckles he always did. My nails run through his hair slowly as his hands go under my shirt.   
It was 5 am, best be heading to bed.


	2. Coffee

2 pm and the usual smell of coffee lingers the room. I stretch a bit in bed, it feels like waking up at 3 am except that we have to. Lazily I toss the blanket aside and slide down the bed, my reflection in the mirror catches my eye a little so I went in a bit closer. 

‘’Admiring yourself?’’ Kyo sips his coffee and leans against the door frame. His body slick probably after shower…no, that tinge of sweat from him he must have workout a bit. 

‘’Not exactly, my eyes…they’re still blue.’’ I gaze in.

You must have heard of those tales of how vampires couldn’t see themselves in the mirror. For all we know vampires are extremely ‘allergic’ to silver. In the old days the reflections in the mirrors are caused by the silver backing of it, however nowadays we don’t use that anymore…mostly aluminium if I’m correct. 

‘’They’re blue because you haven’t eaten yet’’. Slowly Kyo walks behind me, putting the coffee mug right on the dressing table before placing his hands on my shoulders giving a little massage. His eyes aren’t red anymore but the usual light brown.

‘’turn around, drink from me.’’ He whispers. 

‘’Kyo…you’ll faint again’’ I turn to face him and cup his cheeks in my hands. 

‘’No I won’t, I had a little…breakfast when I woke up.’’ He smiles, showing off his fangs.

‘’Snack? What did you had?’’ I ask him back.

‘’ Just a crow on the window pane, he went in too close so I grab him. Here. ‘’ He leans in close and shows his neck, where his ‘Damned’ tattoo resides. ‘’Have a go’’

I went in closer, smelling his scent and giving a little kiss on his tattoo before I sink my teeth in, a loud gasp was heard and I start to have my taste with his blood. He holds my waist, clenching his fingers a bit but more than not…always enjoys it.  
I stop after having a few gulps, licking the wound clean and caressing his face again.

‘’focus’’ he mutters as he wipes the stain on my lips. I close my eyes and did so, after a few seconds my eyes are back to the way they were…human. 

‘’I have an interview in a few hours, the radio station wanted both me and Toshiya this time’’. Kyo releases his grip and went into the bathroom. 

‘’ Alright, I’ll drop by after my session in the studio.’’ I grab his coffee mug and taste his cup of joe. Coffee, that’s one thing we can still enjoy. I let the taste linger with the blood left in my mouth. 

‘’We need to back up our supplies, they’re running low.’’ Kyo chatter from the bathroom, squeaks of the pipes were heard before the shower starts running.

‘’Groceries huh?’’ I have to bring the other bag tonight.


	3. Stench

The tote bag is filled with bags of blood, it was a messy job again, I try to keep it clean as possible but it’s clear I’m no expert. I roll back the tube after taking it off from the victim, a few spurts of blood drip out from the end. Kyo lifts the dead man with one arm, somehow he’s gone much stronger than I remember. He could lift me up with ease. He shoves them near the dumpster and dust himself off.

‘’Ok, all good?’’ he asks me back.

‘’Yea, this should last us a week ‘’ I zip the bag and look back up to him. 

He has that mischievous smile on his face. ’’Wanna go for another round? Maybe before we fool around at home?’’

I giggle ‘’ I guess we could, but I am a bit full’’ 

‘’We’ll just find one guy and we’ll share’’ The blonde man lingers for a while.

‘’alright’’

A middle age man, probably in his 50s.  
A businessman maybe, with the suit and tie.   
His front torso drenched with alcohol, stubs on his face.  
But now here he lies, as Kyo is sucking on his neck and I took a bite on his wrist. It’s been half an hour when we ‘feast’ on him. Kyo’s shirt and face is soiled with blood. It’s not an out of ordinary sight, but to see him with such gleaming red eyes, his sharp nails penetrating into the skin.   
It was rather intimidating.  
I stop after a while, feeling full. This man already looks blue and grey enough.

‘’ aren’t you full?’’ 

Kyo stops to take a breath ‘‘ just a bit more.’’

‘’You’re scaring me a bit…’’

Kyo laughs ‘’ what? This is basically what we do now.’’

‘’I know that…it’s just..ugh nevermind. I’m full anyway.’’ I place the hand down and get up.

Kyo stops as well and gets up with a groan. ‘’Fine fine, let’s go home.’’ He drags the man and places him in a dark alley.   
I look at his body again, wet and soaked from the blood. Half of his face is smeared with the dark warm liquid. 

 

His soiled shirt lay in the basin, dipped and left to soak with bleach. The transparent water already looking red as it soaks up the remaining blood in his shirt. I dry my hair and leave the bathroom, sitting on the bed while Kyo places his legs up on my thighs. I could still remember the first time he bit me, it came off quite sudden, we never meet each other and there he is behind the stairs of the studio with red eyes, gleaming with murderous intent…I didn’t expect for him to leave me alive that night but he did. After he heard rumours about how I just fell sick, He came that night to check on me and that’s when it comes to my realization that he was …and I was no longer human.

‘’Seems like something is bothering your mind’’. Kyo caresses my back with his leg, against my spine.   
‘’Nothing. I’m just a bit tired’’ I lied back on the bed, he shifts his position and wraps me in his muscular arms. I caress it slowly while feeling his heat. He lay his chin on my shoulder and kiss my cheek softly. I smile back at him before returning the kiss.


	4. InStudio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyo's point of view, at the studio

Kyo 

1 pm and I am …tired. There weren’t much in the studio but I couldn’t skip it again, I’ve been skipping my work days even since I’ve turned but remembering Die’s out lash on me years ago…let’s say I don’t want to get on his bad side again. 

Kaoru nods at me as he sees me enter, I nod back and took off my sunglasses, taking my place at the back watching him with his guitar and the sound producer by his side. They were testing a few notes, twitching here and there to see which parts need to add more, which needs to lessen. 

I smell cigarettes on him, and a tinge of sweat on his back. His hair is messy…sniffs…ah haven’t been washing his head…  
What else can I ‘smell’ here…?

Wet…like rain. The bottom of his trousers looks fine to the naked eyes but I can see the ‘dampness’. It rained in the morning so he must have arrived earlier. Kaoru still tapes his guitar pick on his fingers as he strums the guitar. If only…I can help him. Maybe I could turn him and his hands will be healed for good, he can play as he normally can or…even better this time around.

He’s a passionate man and I admire his spirit...

‘’Kyo, are you alright?’’

I blinked a bit and look at him, nodding ‘’ yes I’m, alright.’’

‘’you look tired these days’’ Kaoru exclaimed.

‘’It wasn’t anything really.’’ I got up and stretch, moving to Toshiya’s spot in the next room. 

Toshiya was resting on the sofa, cruising through his phone while his hair is in the way of the face. 

‘’Hey’’ I ruffle his hair and took a spot beside him. 

He smiles a bit and moves a bit to the side.

‘’I got my part done, we’re waiting for Shinya’s and Die’s . Possibly tomorrow’’. Toshiya updated me.

‘’ah good’’. I flip through my sketchbook, going through some pages where words and drawings intertwined with each other. A mess, really.

‘’I just want to add a bit more as well and maybe it’ll be done.’’ 

Toshiya looks at me for a while, I can feel him scanning my whole face. 

‘’You look pale’’

I turn to him ‘’ really?’’

‘’are you sick?’’ Toshiya went in closer.

‘’n-no, I’m just a bit tired.’’ I retreated back a little, my throat feels a bit parched…

Looking at his collarbone…that smooth skin of him, I can smell the perfume he wore and a tinge of sweat on his body.  
That neck of his…I can see the vein… 

I look away and cough a bit but Toshiya edge in nearer. 

‘’your eyes…they’re red’’

‘’m-must be something else’’ I close my eyes and rub my temples. 

Focus…focus…I can’t be hungry now…

‘’I’ll get you some water’’ The taller bassist got up and went into the pantry.

Just in time…I exhale rest my head back on the couch. 

Tonight’s dinner better be good.


End file.
